Wolf's Legacy
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: Twenty-one years have passed since the original Star Fox team retired and left it to the next generation. Now a new threat is upon the Lylat System and not only will the team have to fight the threat, they will also have to depend on an unexpected ally.
1. Chapter 1

Star Fox- Prologue- The Perfect Assassin

Wolf's Legacy- Romance/Adventure- Started: 6/23/2009

**A/N: Hello Star Fox fans. I just decided to write a Star Fox fanfiction and see what you guys think of it. It's about the next generation from the original Star Fox games. So it includes Marcus and his sister Rachael (OC) and their team. But it's mainly about Wolf O'Donnell's son. Hope you like it.**

The darkness stood as a barrier against light, no moonlight seeped through the canopy trees. The bitter, icy wind ripped at a wolf's gray and white fur. The wolf, who trudged through the snow and blizzard like a snow plow, was determined to make it to his destination. His white bangs commonly and usually hung over his left eye, but now they fluttered and sharply jabbed his eyes with their sharp tips as the wind blew relentlessly. His teeth begged to chatter but he refused them the privilege. His grayish purple eyes searched the terrain, his pupils dilated in the darkness. He couldn't see but two feet in front of him. The blizzard bit his body and he wrapped his cloak around himself tighter.

Ever since his drop off in this environment, the weather had been nothing but like this. He sometimes even wonders how the trees remained lively with leaves throughout the villainess winter on the planet. The wolf looked around once again but still found nothing. He didn't understand it. He was supposed to be at the city by now, but no sign of anything. He stopped and stared upward towards the canopy of trees. He growled, he was never going to find the city. The wind blew hard, he squinted his eyes trying to keep them from being continuously stabbed. The wind seemed to be trying to steal his cloak from him. He held it tighter and continued walking.

If only his teammates knew how much he hated them when they did this to him, dropping him off in horrid terrains, trying to get him killed. He was lucky enough to survive, a basic instinct of all living creatures. If he had it his way he would kill them all for this but thanks to his leader he couldn't. He was the leader –an inherited spot because of his father- of the Star Wolf team, but mostly ran his own one wolf army team as the most perfect, deadly, and silent assassin that he was raised into being. He was trained since he was five-years-old, but that was about sixteen years ago, now he was the greatest assassin anyone in the universe had ever seen. He was silent, relentless, and ruthless, he was just… perfect.

The wolf suddenly didn't feel the wind, his bangs and cloak were not fluttering anymore, and he could hear his combat boots scraping against a different surface, it wasn't the crunch of snow but the sound of grinding rocks. His ears twitched as he focused them on his surroundings, he heard the wind whistling for him behind him. He bent down and touched the ground. His hand grazed the rough ground; it wasn't smooth like the snow. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out a cylinder and scraped it against the ground and the tip erupted into a flurry of sparks. He tossed it ahead of him and it then it inflamed itself and lit the terrain up like a fire.

The wolf looked around, sure enough; he had walked into a cave. He turned around and saw the mouth of the cave. The light lit the white specks with bright red. He turned back around and looked at where the flare had landed. It had fallen into a large dip in the ground making it look like a huge stone bowl. He walked deeper into the cave, passing the first flare without a second glance. When he had gotten so deep that he couldn't see, he lit another flare and tossed it in front of him.

He growled he was getting kind of agitated about this, he was stressed from the training that he still was going through, his team kept toying with him because he was the youngest in the group, and he hadn't slept in a week, life was hell for him. He was in the middle of learning about his father and he never slept, for thoughts of his father kept flooding his mentality and kept him awake. It was getting kind of irritating.

Suddenly the wolf stopped and sniffed the air. A growl crackled deep within his throat as he smelled something different against the musky, damp air. He watched the darkness. He couldn't see much but he could see a small movement in it. Then, something shrieked in the darkness and he heard what sounded like running. The wolf grabbed his cloak and threw it off; he reached behind his back and pulled out a sword. He waited for the right moment and then he spun, twirling the sword like a pinwheel and then he turned his back and stabbed the creature behind him. The creature shrieked in pain and the wolf yanked the blade out of its stomach, having its contents spill out all over the cave floor. As the creature fell in a puddle of its own blood the wolf jumped up and roundhouse kicked the other monster. When it fell to the ground the wolf brought the blade down into its chest and the monster became a lifeless heap on the floor.

Extracting the blade from the body, the wolf sheathed the sword with no regard of the blood still on it. As he went to get his cloak he heard nothing but the water dripping from the stalactites to the stalagmites. As he hung his cloak around his shoulders he reached back into his pack and tossed another flare in front of him. He looked at the kills he just made. The creatures were pale white in color, their eyes were nothing but lidless black stones, their mouths were like beaks with dagger like teeth. They had three crippled legs and one arm that sprouted from their chests. Their blood was nothing but mud. The wolf was wondering why he couldn't smell death upon them, they had no smell when they died.

The wolf continued on his trail when suddenly he heard clapping. He gripped the hilt of his sword as he waited for what ever was about to be thrown onto him. As he crouched, ready for attack, he saw a figure come into the light of the flare.

"Bravo my friend, bravo." The figure spoke, "You have killed the two greatest genetic, artificially made creatures that we thought were the perfect match for you," the figure came into view and reveal itself to be a female wolf, she grinned with pearl white teeth, "but you killed them like they were nothing special. You really are the greatest assassin, young Wolf O'Donnell. I knew when we named you after your father you would keep his namesake to be a well known one." The female looked at Wolf, "Now all you have to do is kill Fox McCloud, the one who brought about Lord O'Donnell's death!" her smiled faded.

Wolf looked at the female, "What must I do, Mother."

**A/N: So what do ya'll think? Good, bad, or whatever you just don't care? Please review. Oh to make it clear, my character Wolf O'Donnell is the original Wolf O'Donnell's son. So really his name his Wolf O'Donnell Jr. or Wolf O'Donnell II, I don't know how to put it but I just call him Wolf.**


	2. Chapter 2

Star Fox- Chapter 1- The New Star Fox Team

Wolf's Legacy- Romance/Adventure- Started: 6/24/2009

**A/N: Hey guys, here's my next chapter. I want everyone to know that the last chapter was meant to be a lot longer but I didn't want too much exposed until later. But chapters will be getting longer. **

"Rachael, come on. You've been in there for an hour already!" Marcus yelled out at the metal door that led to his younger sister's room on the ship. Marcus McCloud was a spitting image of his father, Fox McCloud, but the only difference was that his mohawk was more on the spiked side that bent backwards on his head and the tips on the snow white hair was tinged black. He wore plain navy blue cargo pants with a red tank top tucked in under a gray and white jacket, a hand me down from his father. A holster with a loaded pistol occupied his right hip.

"I've already told you, I'm not coming out." A feminine voice was heard from the other side of the steel door. Marcus grabbed his head in frustration and growled,

"FINE! IF YOU WON"T COME OUT, YOU CAN JUST STAY IN THERE!" he walked away from the door down to the bridge of the ship his boots thudding against the metal floor. As the doors slid open he walked into a huge circular room. It had a long curved couch in the middle of the room and a huge screen that could be raised and lowered. He sniffed the air it had a slight fruity smell to it. He looked to the left and saw Sarah, a hare that was wearing what looked to be a pair of blue cargo shorts, a white tank top, and combat boots. Her short blonde hair was lifted into a ponytail,

"Sarah, what's our status!" Marcus addressed the hare and she turned around,

"Hey Marcus, we're only four hours away from Base." She spoke happily and Marcus looked to right just as the door leading to the lab opened,

"Good afternoon, Marcus." A young girl's voice said behind of pile of scrap metal as smoke seeped from the lab door. The pile dropped revealing Elizabeth Toad, Slippy and Amanda Toad's daughter. The young female toad wore a yellow jumpsuit with a yellow cap. She dusted her hands and looked at Marcus, "I just wanted to say that the repairs on our weapons are done." Marcus just stared blankly at the toad and she smiled proudly, "Yes I know… I'm great." Marcus still looked blankly, "And yes I know the lab's on fire." She said and then her eyes widened in shock, "Wait, THE LAB'S ON FIRE!!!" Elizabeth darted back into the lab to put the fire out while Marcus chuckled.

Elizabeth was defiantly her father's child; they shared almost all their traits, their weight, physique, knowledge of mechanical objects, coloration, and personality. But the one thing that Marcus liked about her was that she was so scatter-brained that there were times Marcus couldn't help but laugh at her. She kept everyone happy even in bad situations but sometimes she was just plain old weird.

Marcus then looked behind him as the door opened revealing a black feathered avian, Marcus looked at him and addressed him,

"Hey Kyle, where have you been?" the avian looked up from buttoning his dark black jacket,

"I've been in my room, sir." Kyle stated to his leader with a flawless voice.

"Right, well, to make up from the time you missed, pick up that pile of junk that Elizabeth left out here." Marcus motioned towards the pile of scrap that Elizabeth had dropped.

"Yes sir." The avian saluted and walked to the pile and picked it up, straining some but succeeding.

Marcus began rubbing his temples in stress and frustration. The last mission they were on was very stressful. On top of that, he had had an argument with Rachael and it was totally frustrating, she always thought about her job, but at the same time, she got a kick of irritating her brother.

"She still not coming out?" Sarah asked the vulpine and he looked at her.

"Yeah, she's just a stubborn bitch." Marcus said to her.

"Well she's nineteen. She is going to be doing this kind of thing often." Sarah spoke flatly and Marcus sighed,

"I guess you're right, but if she's going to be doing this, she won't be able to be on the team."

"I agree. But you know she won't allow you to do that and neither will your parents." Sarah flatly said again.

At that time the lab door opened and Elizabeth appeared backing into the bridge squirting a huge fire with the fire extinguisher, when it died she turned around and wiped the sweat from her brow,

"Phew… that was close." She looked at Marcus and Sarah, "The lab's safe." She grinned at them and they chuckled. Elizabeth noticed that Marcus seemed tensed and she walked up to him, "What's up Marcus?" she asked concerned, "Sister still being bitchy?" she stood in front of him. She and Rachael were good friends so Elizabeth knew when she was acting up. Elizabeth took Marcus' jacket collar and began straightening it.

"Just give her time, she'll get over it and come out. I mean it wasn't like you said you were going to kick her off the team." The female toad laughed, "I mean that would totally be such an idiotic thing to do." she giggled and then noticed that they were staring at her. Her giggling ceased. "Funny." She whispered.

Elizabeth turned her heel and began to walk to the window. She just stood there and looked out into the empty space that was the universe. Marcus felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Sarah looking at him,

"You know Elizabeth has a thing for you right?" she whispered to him.

He stared at her, "Really?"

Sarah scoffed, "Uh duh dude. It's totally not a secret, I see the way she looks at you, you totally turn her on. There are so many signs and one is the way she was toying with your collar and how close she was to you when she did it. No friend would do that to another friend."

Marcus looked at the toad, he had to hand it to her, she had a great personality but he still couldn't say she was someone he would want to date. She was his friend and that's all he saw her as. He looked over behind him again as the grinding sound of the metal doors punctured his ears, in the doorway stood Rachael.

Rachael looked just like Krystal, her and Marcus' mother but she had longer back length hair that was held in a braid and her bangs hung in front of her left eye and went into an inward curve under her chin. She was wearing a pair of cameo cargo pants with a white t-shirt that showed her stomach, the shirt had tiny sleeves and she wore two black fingerless gloves, and an empty holster was on her right thigh.

She walked down the metal steps, her boots thudding against them. Marcus adjusted his belt and was about to walk up to her when the doors opened behind her and Kyle was over to Marcus in a flash.

"There is something floating outside." He said out of breath.

Marcus looked at the avian and then at Sarah, then Elizabeth, and then Rachael. With that they all ran to were Kyle had seen the _thing_. As they ran down the hallway they stopped at one of the windows and stared. Sure enough, there was _something_ out there floating in the middle of space.

"Kyle, get me my spacesuit." Marcus said to the avian, who complied and ran off to the bridge. He then returned and he gave the vulpine the suit who quickly threw it on over his uniform. The then went down the hall some more and turned into a room. He pressed a button and the huge blast door behind him shut and the room was bare, only a long safety hose was in the room with Marcus. Marcus walked up and grabbed it and attached it to his suit. He then walked up to the other door ahead of him and pressed another button on the wall and the blast door open and sucked Marcus out into open space. Marcus put his feet on the wall of the ship and propelled himself off of it. He came into contact with the weird thing and then –holding the thing in his other hand- Marcus began pulling himself back to the ship. He reached the door and went inside. He walked to the button and pressed it, after making sure the oxygen levels were back to normal, Marcus took off the helmet and walked to the other wall and was met by the others who helped him carry the creature to the lab where Elizabeth could take a look at it.

Everyone gathered around the observation table and looked at the strange _thing_. It looked weird, it had three crippled legs, an arm sprouting from its chest, and its face held what looked to be two lidless beady eyes. Its mouth was nothing but a sharp beak with sharp teeth. Elizabeth looked at it,

"Well, there's nothing in the database about this creature, but then again, I'm not surprised, this thing could haunt your nightmares." She looked at it with a look of disgust, "Anyways, let's open this sucker up." Elizabeth picked up a scalpel and was about to cut into the creature's chest. The creature suddenly jumped up and shrieked, causing everyone to jump away. The creature began to advance on Elizabeth, who was pressing herself against the wall, the creature bared its fangs. Suddenly a deafening bang was heard and a hole appeared in the creatures head and it fell to the ground dead.

Marcus holstered his now smoking pistol and looked at Elizabeth; she was covered in what looked like mud. She looked at Marcus,

"Are you alright?" Marcus asked concerned and Elizabeth nodded,

"Yeah… I'm fine." Elizabeth blushed but thanks to the caked mud on her face her blush was concealed behind it.

Rachael looked at her brother, he was always able to stay calm in situations like that and it kind of pissed her off.

"Holy shit, that was scary." Rachael said in an attempt to get her mind off of the envy she felt for her brother's calmness.

Suddenly the alarm began to go off and everyone ran into the bridge and stood in front of the screen when the general's face appeared on it,

"Team Star Fox, this is General Peppy, come in. Do you read me?"

Sarah ran to her computer and reapplied her headset to her head and spoke, "Loud and clear grandpa."

Peppy seemed relieved, "It's good know that you all are okay after that dreadful mission. But now we have another mission for you. We've sent you coordinates to an un charted planet in the Lylat System. We need to investigate the distress signal coming from there."

Marcus looked at the screen, "Yes sir, we're on our way."

"Be careful Star Fox, you have permission to use deadly force if necessary. General Peppy out." The screen then went black and Marcus looked at Sarah,

"Set a course for the coordinates that we were sent, and everyone else, prepare yourselves." he ordered to his team and began running up the steps.

Sarah typed in the coordinates and then followed everyone else to get ready for the mission, as the ships autopiloting system changed the ship's direction.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the new Star Fox team members. Hope you're enjoying this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Star Fox- Chapter 2- ATTACK!

Wolf's Legacy- Romance/Adventure- Started: 7/6/2009

**A/N: Well here's chapter two, I hope you guys like it. This is the first battle of this fanfiction. Enjoy.**

The "_Great Fox_" hovered in the planet's atmosphere. Marcus stood looking out the bridge window with his arms crossed. Sarah was looking up what she could on the planet's physical features, its regular weather patterns, and its inhabitants. As Marcus looked at the giant white sphere, Rachael came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the vixen,

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry about my behavior earlier." Rachael looked out the window with Marcus, who didn't look at her,

"It's fine, but you've got to stop doing stuff like acting like a total fuck up." Marcus looked at his sister, who looked down in shame,

"I know, but I'm your sister it's my everyday job since I was three." The blue vixen looked up at him. Marcus looked at his sister and smiled.

"Marcus?" Sarah called up at the vulpine, who looked back at her and nodded, Sarah looked and held out some papers she'd printed out, "The planet is call Sulrania. Its physical features include nothing but vast plains and forests. It is always cold or snowing there and the ground is covered in it, though the trees are completely leaf covered year round. Which, thanks to the temperature and year round weather, no one inhabits the planet." Sarah watched as Marcus looked through the papers with Rachael.

Marcus nodded and called on Kyle, who had been sitting on the red cushioned couch. The black feathered avian walked over to him and looked with his blue eyes. He stood at attention and saluted. Marcus mirrored his action and they relaxed. Marcus handed Kyle the papers and he nodded and ran to the Lab, where Elizabeth would be waiting. Rachael ran to her room and then returned ten minutes later wearing a pair of thicker cameo cargo pants, a heavy cameo jacket, her gloves were switched with normal gloves and she slipped on a cameo toboggan. Her holster was now occupied by a loaded pistol.

The Lab door opened and Elizabeth ran up the stairs, past Rachael, and through the door followed by Kyle. Marcus looked over at Sarah, "You are going to stay here and assist us from the _Great Fox_." Sarah stood straight and saluted and walked to the computer and typed in the code to open the hangar to the Arwings. Marcus ran up the stairs to get ready.

Marcus climbed into his Arwing and looked over at the team as they got into theirs. Kyle sat in his, Elizabeth in hers, and then Rachael in hers. Marcus closed his cockpit and then shot out of the hangar along with the others, towards the white planet that was Sulrania.

"Scanner shows everything clear. The distress signal is coming thirty yards away." Kyle laid the device to his side and pulled out his pistol, and followed the others. Rachael held her pistol at her side with both hands as she looked around, Elizabeth walked beside and she tightened her hood around her face as the bitter wind ripped and tore at her.

"I see why there are no inhabitants, who would want to live here." Rachael looked over at her brother who shrugged through his white jacket. His black toboggan fluttered slightly. He turned and looked over at the Arwings that were landed behind them. The snow crunched under his boots as he walked, his pistol lazily held by his side. His blue eyes scanning the swaying trees.

"Twenty yards away!" Kyle called out and Rachael visibly twitched as she tensed. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about this assignment. She felt a reassuring touch, as Elizabeth laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at her friend and smiled.

"_Guys, stay alert._" Sarah's voice ran through their headsets, "_I'm picking up signs of movement near the signal._"

Everyone tightened their grips on their weapons, ready. Kyle pulled out the scanner again, "Sarah, what you're picking up is no where near the signal. But _is_ the signal!" Kyle then announced, "Ten yards away and closing fast!"

Everyone looked around, their guns pointed around their surroundings as they kept walking. "_What ever it is, it moves pretty fast. Keep… eye out… thing …unusual._" Sarah informed them, then the headsets went to nothing but static.

"Five yards away. Fuck what ever it is, it can move." Kyle said. Rachael began shaking; the feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins was beginning to sicken her but excited her all at the same time. Her stomach felt like it was jumping around in her. She knew something just wasn't right about this. The anticipation was so much that she would have accidentally pulled the trigger to her gun if not for the comforting touch of her friend.

"It's right on top of us!" Kyle dropped the device to his side and looked around frantically. He didn't know why, but he felt uneasy and he knew the others did too. Everyone stopped walking and looked around.

Elizabeth shivered a bit and looked around, what ever the thing was, she felt a little claustrophobic even though she wasn't in a small confined space. Some trees rustled behind them and they all turned around, pointing their weapons towards the way the Arwings were located. Elizabeth sniffed and she almost gagged. What was that foul odor in the air? It smelled like rotting flesh, blood, and mud. She then felt what felt like breathing on the back of her neck. She tensed but slowly turned around.

Elizabeth suddenly screamed and everyone turned around and went wide eyed. Holding the now squirming toad by the neck was what looked like a huge beetle. Its legs were tiny but seemed to hold its body well; it had a spike on its back. Its eyes were beady, just like the last creature that they encountered and it stood on two legs making it stand at seven feet tall. Its long antennae roamed Elizabeth like snakes.

Marcus fired his pistol at the creature and it shrieked and dropped Elizabeth into the snow and ran at him. He kept firing and he finally jumped out of the charging creature's path. As he regained himself he looked around, more of the beetle like creatures probably twenty more surrounded them. They all were clicking at each other as a form of communication. Elizabeth grabbed her gun and joined the others who all formed a circle, their backs to the middle. Marcus ejected the magazine from his gun and applied a new one and locked the slide back into place.

At the sound of the loud snap of the gun's slide, the creatures shrieked and charged at the group who now opened fire. Rachael fired shot after shot but none of the creatures seemed to fall. It was then that Rachael realized what was happening to the bullets as the surround trees grew bullet holes. She shot another round off and she watched it. She went wide eyed and yelled over the crack of all the gunshots to the others,

"OUR SHOTS ARE DOING NOTHING BUT BOUNCING OFF OF THEM! DON'T WASTE YOUR AMMO!"

Everyone stopped firing. Sure enough, none of their shots had done a thing but only dented the shiny black shells. One of the creatures finally came near Kyle. He jumped up, grabbed the creatures shoulder and vaulted over it, making it fall to the ground. He landed on its back, careful not to impale his manhood on the spike and looked down at the beetle; it seemed to be having trouble getting up. Kyle suddenly saw a white spot amongst the black on the back of the monster's head. He took aim and fired. Fresh brown blood spurted out almost falling on Kyle and the creature went lifeless.

Everyone saw what Kyle had done and they didn't need to be told by the avian where their enemies' weak spot was. Marcus ran towards the charging army and slid his body under one of them and –as he slid- aimed at the back of the creature's head before it turned around and fired at the white spot. Rachael copied her brother's move. Elizabeth ran around and taunted the creatures, sticking her tongue out and annoyingly going 'na na na na na' and –on their ways to catch her- tripped over their own feet, it was then that she would shoot the back of the monsters' head. Kyle on the other hand was vaulting over every one of the monsters and instead of making them fall like he did earlier, he took aim and shot the white spot as he fell, then repeated.

'_Very worthy foes indeed._' A figure thought to itself as it perched in a tree, its fluffy wisp of a tail swayed gently from side to side as it watched the battle. It stood on the limb and jumped to the next tree and went on its way to the team's Arwings.

After a long good two hours of fighting, the team holstered their guns and looked around the now mud stained, body littered snow. Kyle walked over to one and rolled it over and looked inside its mouth,

"Ah, well I found our distress signal." The black avian said as he pulled out a blinking beacon. Marcus went and took the metal, slimy, saliva covered cylinder from him and switched it off and threw it in the snow.

"Question is who would have done this? Was this just a plan to get someone killed?" Marcus said as he walked away, "Come on, let's get back to the Arwings." With that the team ran back through the forest and came to the open plain where they had landed. They walked up to their blue and white ships when suddenly,

"Stop!" a voice yelled at them and they all turned around and saw a wolf standing before them, his left eye was concealed behind a batch of white bangs, his fur was gray and white, and his clothes were hidden beneath a black cloak, his hands were covered with black fingerless gloves. He stood there waiting. Marcus stepped forward and looked at the wolf,

"What do you want?" he said to the wolf, who suddenly thrust a clawed finger to the vulpine,

"Are you Fox McCloud?" the wolf said coldly and Marcus looked at him,

"Fox McCloud is my father, I'm Marcus McCloud. Behind me is my team, Kyle Lombardi, Elizabeth Toad, and my sister, Rachael McCloud." Marcus pointed at the others behind him.

The wolf smirked, the son of Fox McCloud, even better than Fox himself. He could cause Fox the pain that he felt since he had killed his father by killing Marcus. There's no greater pain than the death of a close relative. His smirk turned into a devious grin.

"I am Wolf O'Donnell, named after my father." Wolf thrust his finger again, "And you my friend, in place of your father, shall die this day."

Before Marcus could react, Wolf threw off the cloak revealing a dark black outfit that fit him tightly that his muscular chest, arms and legs were visible through the stretchy fabric. He wasn't too buff but was an average build. His waist held a silver belt that held some holders that held different items; he had two thigh holsters which were each occupied by a pistol. Each of his wrists held a silver cuff that held the long sleeves of the outfit in place. His back was occupied by a samurai sword. He quickly pulled out the pistol on his right and shot it at Marcus.

Marcus fell to the ground having missed the bullet by a hair; he quickly regained just in time to see the others come to his aid and began firing on the wolf, who dodged every bullet with amazing speed and agility. As he finished his acrobatic dodging he pulled the other pistol out and returned fire causing the Star Fox team to take cover behind the landing gear of their Arwings.

Wolf noticed the slides of his blasters having locked back. He ejected the magazines and reached behind him and applied the loaded magazines that were located in the back pouch of his belt. Marcus looked from behind the Arwing and saw the lupine reloading. He looked at his gun, it had the last magazine in it, he looked over at Kyle who nodded and they both jumped out and began firing on Wolf. Wolf smiled and jumped up in the air and holstered his weapons and unsheathed the sword and silently landed on the top of Marcus' Arwing like a cat and crouched holding the sword with his right hand and positioned it to sit behind his head.

Marcus motioned to the others and they all came from their hiding places and searched the area. Rachael opened her Arwing and climbed in it rummaging around for something, not noticing the wolf perched right beside her. Wolf smiled at her carelessness and looked down at Marcus. He was right in place. Wolf jumped and sliced the blaster out of his hand and Marcus yelped and jumped away from the lupine's blows that he was trying to land on his chest. Everyone looked at and ran to the duo and tried shooting at Wolf but he yet again began to dodge them, some of them almost hitting Marcus,

"Hold your fire, this is mine and Wolf's fight, stay out of it." He ordered and Wolf smirked and quickly uppercut punched Marcus and ran at Elizabeth and kicked her gun out of her hand and his booted heel hooked her in the stomach, causing her to collapse to the snow gasping for breath. Before Kyle could react, Wolf punched him in the face sending him to the ground and he kicked the blaster away from him. Wolf then jumped back at Marcus and held his sword over his head ready for the final blow.

"MARCUS!" Wolf turned his sword and locked it with a metal rod held by Rachael, he pulled out one of his blasters and aimed the barrel right at her forehead. Wolf began to squeeze the trigger but relaxed as he stared into the blue vixen's emerald eyes, she staring into his purple gray ones. They stayed in that position for a moment then Marcus stirred.

Wolf jumped away from Rachael and ran to the edge of the forest and turned around, sheathing his sword, "We'll finish this later!" and with that, he grabbed his cloak and ran into the forest.

Rachael stood in place and stared at the forest as everyone came to help Marcus. They then turned their attention to her; Marcus grabbed his sister's shoulders,

"Rachael." He said while gently shaking her, "Are you alright… Rachael!" the blue vixen looked at her brother,

"I'm fine." She said softly and they all sighed and got into their Arwings and flew off back to the "_Great Fox_".

Rachael looked back at the planet and thought about her run in with Wolf, his purple gray eyes, how they held sorrow, agony, and hatred. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, she felt so sad for their new enemy, but one question remained in her mind…

Why hadn't he pulled the trigger?

**A/N: Yep, this story has a very early twist, huh? Well, what do you guys think so far? Hope you liked it, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Star Fox- Chapter 3- Heading Home

Wolf's Legacy- Romance/Adventure- Started: 7/14/2009

**A/N: Well, chapter 3 is up. Hope you like it.**

Marcus looked over at his radar. He then looked over at his radio and pressed the on switch,

"Sarah? Come in. Do you copy, Sarah?" he spoke into the speaker.

Marcus began to worry when Sarah didn't answer for the next minute and he tried again, "Sarah, this is Marcus, do you copy?" he waited again and even got more concerned.

'_Oh my God, finally._' Sarah's voice crackled through the radio and Marcus sighed in relief. He was so glad she was okay, he was afraid that maybe that wolf had got to her, '_I've been trying to get through for ages. Are you all alright?_' Sarah's voice rang through the speaker,

"Yeah, we're fine, everyone is accounted for." Marcus said reassuring the concerned hare.

'_Oh man, thank God. Don't ever scare me like that again._' Sarah said and Marcus chuckled. He looked down at the radio

'_**My name is Wolf O'Donnell, named after my father…**_' Wolf's voice rang through Marcus' head,

"That name… sounds familiar." Marcus whispered to himself remembering his dad talking about someone with that name,

'_What?_' Sarah asked the team leader and Marcus shook his head,

"Sarah, could you do me a favor?" he asked and Sarah acknowledged it with a 'yes' and Marcus then told her, "I need you to look up the name Wolf O'Donnell." He said and Kyle's voice came up on the radio,

'_What's on your mind Marcus?_' the radio suddenly was interrupted with Sarah's voice,

'_Marcus, there is a whole list of Wolf O'Donnell's, probably about a hundred. You have a middle name?_' she informed him and he sighed,

"Did you check and make sure that it was revolving around the Lylat System?" Marcus asked her,

A moment passed, '_Okay that leaves us with about twenty, you got anything else_?" Sarah suddenly said and Marcus then got an idea. Usually his dad only knew people who were pilots, so that would mean Wolf O'Donnell was one himself.

"Sarah, look up Wolf O'Donnell as a pilot. Set the years of duty the same year my dad was a pilot to the year he retired." Marcus was certain this was a sure fired plan, he didn't bother telling the years because Sarah knew the years his dad was piloting. Moments passed then,

'_Fuck me sideways, that worked, there's only one Wolf O'Donnell who worked with the Star Wolf team._' She said surprised.

Marcus mentally praised his intelligence, "Alright read me off the stats and biography." He told the radio and Sarah scoffed,

'_Not a problem my handsome vulpine friend. Okay, according to this_ _Wolf O'Donnell joined the service when he was eighteen, same as your father and then he was hired by Andross. He seemed to have a rivalry with Fox McCloud. Well surprise, surprise. What a coincidence that they had so much in common._'

'_So when Mr. McCloud talked about Wolf O'Donnell, he was talking about his rival._' Elizabeth's voice came up,

'_Sure enough._' Sarah said and continued, '_He also got married to a scientist named Devera Snowheart and had a son three years later, then had a pair of fraternal twins the same year Marcus was born two years later, hmm, trying to be like Fox McCloud much Mr. Wolfy?_' Sarah said sarcastically about the kids born the same year as Marcus and he laughed,

'_Wow, busy man._' Kyle's voice rang through and then Sarah continued,

'_The oldest was named Leon O'Donnell. Now twenty-three. The twins were Clare O'Donnell and… well look at this, he named the boy after himself, and they are now twenty-one.'_ Marcus listened to Sarah closely,

"The Wolf O'Donnell that we just met." Marcus said to himself,

'_According to the biography, Leon ran off to be an assassin, Clare ran off to be the leader of the assassin team both at the ages of fourteen and fifteen. Wolf junior on the other hand joined the assassin group at the age of five-years-old and joined the Star Wolf team as their leader at the age of seventeen, so he works two jobs._' Sarah said and then a moment passed,

'_Oh god. Poor bastard._' Sarah said and Marcus looked out the cockpit visor,

"What?" he asked and Sarah continued,

'_Seven years after the twins were born Wolf O'Donnell was working on something with his wife and got caught up in a room and a tank filled with toxic radiation busted and spilled. He died two weeks later from heart failure because the radiation made his heart speed up._' Sarah said quickly.

'_Oh my god._' Elizabeth spoke through the radio and Marcus look down at the radio,

"Was there any investigation into why it happened?" he asked Sarah and she grunted,

'_Yes, an investigation picked up two suspects, thinking that it was sabotaged but later it was found to be a freak accident._' Sarah informed then asked, '_What brought this on Marcus?_'

Marcus sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand, "We met Wolf O'Donnell's son, Wolf. He was assigned to kill my father from what we picked up from his attitude and way he talked about him but instead, his crosshairs suddenly turned onto me. I just wanted a background check on his father because I think it has to do with his and my dad's rivalry."

Sarah's groan travelled through the radio traffic, '_Great, now we have an enemy who is after us._'

'_Not us, Marcus._' Kyle said through the radio, '_Hey, anyone think something is missing from this conversation?_'

Marcus thought about it, then it hit him, Kyle was right, there was only one person who talked their head off after a mission.

Rachael looked out her cockpit window into the open cold space at the white specks called stars. Her arms lay limp at her sides. She had set her Arwing to autopilot and she sat back against her seat and had taken off her thick jacket. Tears streamed down her face as she listened to Wolf's father's background check. The pain Wolf had gone through since his childhood upset her. Her mind kept going back to his eyes, the pain, sadness, and hatred and how they burned into her soul.

'_Rachael, you alright? You've been kind of quiet._' Marcus' voice spoke to her through the radio and she sniffed,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just at a lost for words. Let's just get back to the _Great Fox_. I'm beat." Marcus acknowledged her statement and left it at that, though he knew something was terribly wrong. He would wait until later, if she was still despondent he would ask her later.

Everyone finally got back into the hangar of the _Great Fox_ and landed their Arwings and then made it back to the bridge after heading to their rooms and changing back into their regular dress attires. After a long dinner and telling Sarah how the mission went, Rachael began and finished a report of the mission from her point of view to General Peppy, who called later that evening. Afterwards she walked to her room saying she was 'hitting the hay' a little earlier then usual. Usually she would stay up past midnight jamming to pop music on the bridge but not this night. Marcus was now really concerned and began walking up the stairs when Elizabeth stopped him,

"I'll go check on her. It's probably a girl thing that she wouldn't want to discuss with her brother." Marcus nodded at Elizabeth's remark and then watched as she walked up through the metal doors.

Rachael laid on her stomach in her bed above her covers. The blue vixen laid her arms under her pillow and shed some more tears. She closed her eyes and visions of Wolf flooded her mind. His eyes were the biggest vision though. Her thoughts were interrupted by the hiss of her bedroom door sliding open and she sat up and dried her eyes,

"I've already told you Marcus, I'm fine." She spoke loudly,

"Well I'll be sure to tell your brother that when I see him again." Elizabeth's voice spoke to her and she looked over,

"Oh hey Liz. How's it?" the vixen asked her friend and the toad smiled,

"Just fine. But the real question is what's up with you?" Elizabeth said and Rachael looked away,

"Not you too. Look, nothing is wrong okay, I'm fin…" Rachael was interrupted,

"Vixen, I've known you since childhood and I can tell when shit's bothering you. So tell me what it is trick. Don't make me go all sumo on ya ass." Elizabeth said,

Rachael laughed for the first time since the incident with Wolf; it never ceased to amaze her how Elizabeth could make her laugh in her most down times. Nothing seemed to bug the toad unless it was friends who were upset. Rachael also found it funny that she could always make jokes about her own weight or have someone tell her how big she was and it still didn't faze her at all. Rachael looked at Elizabeth,

"Me and Wolf had a small awkward moment during our battle." She said slowly as if spelling it out for her friend and Elizabeth's eyes widened,

"Oh honey, come on out with the details, what and how did it happen. Don't hold back on me now." The toad motioned with her hands as if she was gesturing for someone to follow her,

Rachael looked at Elizabeth, "Well, when he was about to kill Marcus I came at him with the metal rod I keep in my Arwing. Just as I was about to smack him upside the head, he turned and locked his sword with it and pointed one of his guns at my head and began to squeeze the trigger but stopped. We stayed that way for a moment looking into each other's eyes."

Elizabeth bellowed, "Ooo, girl tell me… what did they look like. Were they pretty?"

Rachael nodded, "Defiantly, they were mauve. But they held the wrong kind of emotion."

Elizabeth looked at her funny, "Emotion? Like what?"

"Sadness, agony, and hatred." Rachael said, "Things that no one should ever have to hold in their lives." He voice began to shake and Elizabeth hugged her reassuringly,

"It's okay honey, it's alright." The toad let go and then held her friend's face in her hands,

"Just know that we're all here for you, whether you're in love with the enemy or not." Elizabeth quickly said to the vixen.

Rachael opened her mouth in shock at the amphibian, "I am not in love with him."

"Oh honey, the way you're so concerned for him, and on top of that, the way he looks… there is no way you can deny you love him. And did you see that bulge down there on him, that motherfucker is packing bitch, no way in hell could you turn that dog down. Cute in the face, sexy in the body, and one hell of a… well, ya know what I mean." Elizabeth said, "He makes me want to forget Marcus and try him out. Mmm Mmm."

Rachael stood up, "I've got to be alone right know." Elizabeth jumped up,

"Oh okay, I see how it is, you need to get your freak on with yourself because you're thinking of wolf man, I see it. Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

Rachael kept on pushing the toad to the door, "No I don't I just want to be alone."

Elizabeth snorted, "Oh no you don't… you want some wolf man." Elizabeth began to hop in place while backing up and snapping her fingers and singing in a beat, "You want some wolf man. You want some wolf man. You want some wolf man…"

As Elizabeth kept dancing and singing, Rachael finally shut the door on her and she pressed her back against it,

"I'll be on the bridge if you need me!" she heard Elizabeth yell to her and then she heard her walk off.

Rachael sighed in relief and laughed, "Crazy bitch."

She walked to her bed thinking to herself as she turned off the light,

'_This is going to be a long journey back home._'

**A/N: Ha-ha, well what did you all think. Okay, so far, we've met Wolf, met the new Star Fox team, Wolf and Rachael have had a moment, and we just got a background check on the original Wolf O'Donnell. Am I missing anything important? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Star Fox- Chapter 4- Make a Plan

Wolf's Legacy- Adventure/Romance- Started:

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about the huge span between updates. I've been busy. But now, I'm back and I hope this is okay.**

Wolf sharply grunted and fell backwards onto the rough cave floor, gripping a stalactite for support as fresh, warm blood seeped through the four cuts on his cheek. He moved his bangs out of his face to keep them out of his facial wound. His eyes clenched themselves shut as the stinging pain seared his face. He looked back up at the dark figure that was his mother as she walked towards him.

"You imbecile, you just let him get away like that. You disgrace your family and your father's namesake." She yelled as she again backhanded him across the other cheek. She turned sharply, too furious for words, it just was unbelievable to her how Wolf could just do that, leave Fox McCloud's son alive.

"I didn't want to Mother." Wolf said clutching both cheeks as they bled. "His sister got in the way." He stood up and pulled out a roll of bandages from his backpack which was laying against the stalactite that he was leaning against. As he tended to the wounds on his face, his mother turned around.

"His sister?" she didn't seem fazed. "A female offspring of the McCloud bloodline?" Wolf nodded and Devera laughed. "Of course my son, she's taken a liking to you hasn't she?"

Wolf just sat there, "I do not know Mother."

Devera waved a hand, "Of course she has. You're such a handsome young wolf. What female would not be drooling at your feet?"

Wolf smirked as he got the blood to stop flowing, "You." He smugly said and his mother laughed,

"Of course my son. Of course." She turned back at Wolf and walked to him and cupped his face, "But enough of that. I have a new assignment for you. With it you may have a run in with McCloud or another one with his offspring." She pulled away and walked deeper into the cave and suddenly lights flashed on as the cave ground merged into a metal corridor. Wolf stared but quickly gathered his things. Throwing the bandages back into his pack and slipping it on and hooking his cloak on a finger and flipping the black cape over his shoulder and carrying it with him.

As Wolf and Devera walked, Devera's bare feet slapping against the cold metal floor with Wolf's boots thudding against it, they came to an elevator that suddenly opened. Stepping in, the glass doors shut alarmingly fast as Wolf entered behind his mother and it shot up the shaft. Wolf watched as the rock of the cave went on and on.

"We are going up the mountain." Devera informed Wolf, "You couldn't see it through the clouds, but on top, we've built a wonderful city." Wolf looked over at his mother. His surprise was held firm down within him and his determination to be on his best behavior held him in place. He had heard that this city was a great place when it came to discipline and he would not sabotage such a principle.

It was then that the rocky outside disappeared and before them was a huge city. Wolf noticed that they were still rising. As he looked over at his mom, he noticed the top button had been pushed behind her. She looked over at Wolf.

"We're going to the conference room for your debriefing." She looked at Wolf's questioning glance and she knew his unasked question, "We didn't call you here to test you against our biological weaponry. Those creatures you fought when you entered the cave." She reminded him of the monstrosities that he had killed and he snarled at the memory of there rancid smell, "You were sent here for us to give you a new assignment."

Wolf looked back out the elevator. The city was made of differentiating metals. From pure silver buildings to shining gold streets and roof tops. The four suns' light reflected beautifully off of them. The inhabitants all scurried along the streets like tiny ants. Wolf could see the outside of the mountain and saw the clouds having blanketed the air so it looked like the city was floating on a sea of puffy white.

Devera smiled, "Beautiful isn't it." Wolf nodded slowly and his mother put a hand on his shoulder and stood beside him looking outside with him. Her silk white, floor length robe sparkled as she left the faint shadow the wall of the elevator made. "The owner of this city all gave us refuge when we all needed it. Your band of assassins. The building this elevator is attached to is the tallest building," Wolf noticed that they seem over a hundred stories off the ground of the city, "and it was given to us assassins by the king, King Callous, so we could make our plans and protect the secrecy of this fine city. I've told you about before haven't I?"

Wolf nodded. "In the transmission you sent calling for me."

Devera smiled, "Oh, yes, of course I did. Poor me. Getting close to my time for old age and forgetfulness."

The lupine looked down at his mother. That's when the door hissed open. Devera was the first to walk out and Wolf followed her down the hallway. The corridor was dim, but the occasional torch mounted on the walls lit small portions of the metallic blue walls and floor. When they reached halfway through, Wolf looked to his left at a twenty foot by twenty foot picture of a handsome teenage jaguar, maybe at least nineteen, wearing a dark black turtle neck and worn down blue jeans with two chains on the sides with his front pockets. His feet clad in a pair of black tennis shoes. His blonde hair covered his left eye and was spiked up in back and his sinister, bored, emotionless ice blue eyes stared down at the audience. He sat in a pure gold throne with a gold crown that nearly blended with the shiny blonde of his hair, his left hand was laying on top of a gold scepter that he had standing up similar to a cane, and his head was propped up on the knuckles of his right hand which was held by his elbow laying against the arm of his throne. Wolf also noticed that holes had been cut into the sleeves of the turtle neck and the teenager's thumbs were stuck through them.

The picture was nearly as high as the entire height of the hallway and it was illuminated by two torches that were sat on each side of the golden frame. Devera came beside the bewildered wolf that was her son. "That is our king. Do not be fooled my son, he may be younger than many of us, but he is quite wise to say the least."

"Yes I am." A youthful male voice spoke out to the two making them look towards where they were to go. A jaguar, King Callous, was walking towards them in the exact same outfit as the picture. His hands folded across his backside and his face the exact same baleful, jaded, impassive look. Wolf also noticed, as the jaguar approached and held his hand out to shake, the purple gem that was imbedded in a silver ring around his right middle finger, unseen in the picture. Wolf slowly reached out and wrapped a hand, slightly bigger than the king's, around and shook.

"King Jessie Callous." The teen cat said to Wolf.

Wolf couldn't help but notice that the jaguar came up to his shoulders, which made the cat slightly taller than his mom, but Wolf never really met anyone who was taller than him.

"Wolf O'Donnell." Wolf released the teenaged king's hand and the king flipped his hair. Wolf couldn't get over the fact that the king had such feminine qualities to his facial features. When he had first noticed the picture he had thought that it was a female, but the only give away was the flat chest and a slight bulge that appeared through the groin of his slim jeans.

"Well, you must be the assassin Madame O'Donnell has been expecting." He looked over at Devera and she bowed in respect and smiled,

"Yes your Majesty." She said looking at the floor.

Jessie looked up at Wolf, "Very well then, I shall leave you to your adventures, shall I?" He looked back at Devera and the door he had just left from and Wolf.

"Well your Majesty, you do not have to leave if you do not wish," Wolf began, "my adventures would not be possible if it weren't for your generous gift for us assassins." The assassin put a hand over his heart and kneeled as he bowed, "You have every right to witness what your men do for the peace of your glorious city." Wolf heard the jaguar king purr slightly and he felt a paw raise him up.

"As much as I am willing to take that offer," his eyes looked a little brighter with character than before as he looked into Wolf's mauve orbs, "I must attend to business at my palace. But," he added, "if you my dear assassin care to join me for dinner with your mother tonight, you can tell me all about it then." Suddenly, a small smile formed on the spotted feline's lips as he walked away. Devera appeared dumbstruck as she looked at her son. She then walked over to him,

"Apparently you have got the king's eyes my dear son. I believe in my time her, no one has seen the king smile and look so lively at someone." she smiled, "This is good." She squeezed her son's shoulder lightly.

Wolf couldn't really move. He found himself thinking about the king's smile. There was something about it that really intrigued him. But suddenly he pushed it to the back of his mind and continued to walk with his mother, who quickly stopped him when they got to the door.

"Wolf, I must ask you," she looked up at her son very sincere, "are you ready to see an old sibling again?" she squeezed this shoulder again, this time a little harder.

Wolf didn't need her to tell him who she meant. But he even knew the consequence for even coming to meet with the Assassin Guild. He would have to face "Him". The one person he never could understand nor get along with. His older sibling, Leon O'Donnell, the leader of the Guild.

The lupine lowered his gaze, but then looked into his mother's eyes with pride and confidence, "Yes mother, I am ready."

As she smiled that's when the door opened and they were shocked at the sight of one of the personnel being thrown about the room, the yelling of the leader maybe, was hurting the two wolves' ears. But amongst it all, Wolf smiled. It was kind of relieving to know that his "perfect" brother hadn't changed at all.

A wolf wearing a gray business suit appeared from behind the door and went at the smaller Labrador. "YOU DARE QUESTION ME! Wolf watched at his brother suddenly pulled out a blaster as he stood over the fearful dog and blood splattered everywhere. On the floor and wall, and it all originated from where the smaller canine's head use to be.

Wolf just stared at the corpse as Leon turned around and saw his new visitors. "Ah dear mother!" He walked up with his arms out stretched and embraced Devera while Wolf just stood frozen, looking at the body as a couple of dingo personnel dragged the body out of the room. To where? Wolf couldn't even fathom. As the door closed, slicing though Wolf's field of vision which was still connected to the body, Devera spoke to Leon,

"And not just me dearest." She smiled as she laid a hand on Wolf's arm and the lupine turned towards the duo. Leon saw the canine's face and smiled,

"Dear brother! It's been so long! How are you?" Leon hugged Wolf over the shoulder with one arm and he smiled warmly. Wolf almost cringed at his elder brother's touch but held back the urge. Leon pulled away and looked at his younger sibling.

Wolf faked a smile and looked at the older lupine that was his brother, "I'm better." And Leon smiled brightly.

"I'm glad to hear it." He walked to a table, stepping through the puddle of blood left by the dead body, and a holographic map popped up, "I don't need my warriors in the dumps of their pasts. My condolences to what you've went through a year and a half ago, but please," Leon gave Wolf an imploring look, "do not let it get the best of you."

Wolf couldn't listen to his brother anymore on this topic, "What is it that you want to assign to me?" he looked down at the metal floor. Away from all the computers that the personnel were stationed at among the walls or the long rectangular holograph emitting table in front of him. And neither one of his relatives.

Leon straightened up and nodded. "We have gotten intel that there is a case, somewhere on Corneria. From what it seems, the city it's located in is in the hometown of your target. So maybe on your way to pick up this objective, you can complete your current one." Wolf's eyes looked up at his brother with intrigue. His eyebrow raised and then a smirk fell upon his lips. Leon couldn't help but slightly find his brother sinister looking as he gazed at him.

"I'll accept this assignment on one condition." Wolf emphasized 'one' roughly to his brother who tilted his head slightly.

"And what's that little brother?" Leon leaned against the table smiling. Wolf lifted his head more.

"When I find McCloud or his son and his team, I handle them all my way. No questions asked." Devera looked at Wolf like he had grown another head, but Leon didn't seem fazed by this statement.

"Done." Leon said and then tapped on the table and a holographic picture of a white case appeared, "This is your target." Leon tapped the table again and another picture appeared, this one of a huge facility, "This is the location on Corneria. I don't need to remind you of where our home planet is, do I?" Leon looked at Wolf hopefully and Wolf shook his head.

"No brother." Leon smiled, satisfied with that answer and then informed his younger brother,

"You're to leave here tomorrow at sun rise. Head to Corneria and be sure to arrive at the facility at precisely eleven o'clock sharp." He walked to Wolf and put a small card in his hand, "You're going to be in the guise of a courier for the creator of this case. You require no disguise for this mission, but your name will need to be kept secret. Your alias for within the facility is L, P, C, oh nine thirty four. The requirements for mission completion are simple: You can not know the contents of the case, you must not open the case, and when you have the objective, you will rendezvous with Clare at Cornerian Park facility." Leon looked at Wolf's stoic expression, "Do you understand?"

Wolf nodded, "Yes Leon." And Leon backed away smiling.

"Good." And the older lupine walked away. Devera made her way in front of her son,

"Well, now that you have been briefed, I'd advise you to go to meet the young king for dinner as he has requested. Please give him my deepest apologies, but I have some business to attend to here. So please, do not displease his majesty." And with that, she walked after Leon and Wolf turned his heel and left the conference room and walked down the hall.

As he passed the picture of the king he took one last glance at it and he started thinking about the king's smile to him earlier and how his mother had informed him of the king's hard to please nature. As Wolf reached the elevator and entered, he pressed the ground level button which would take him to the streets of the city. Throwing his cloak back on, he suddenly got hit with the comprehension that he had been longing to have. Why the king's smile seemed to intrigue him so much? And the answer was clear to him as he remembered that smile. That sensually inviting smile. Wolf shook his head to rid himself of the thought and walked out the glass doors as they slid open with a 'swosh'.

It couldn't be. Wolf was most likely being paranoid. But the smile was defiant. It was burned in his mind. And now Wolf wondered two things. Could the young king's pants be a little too tight? And if so, could he have taken a liking to the lupine? But even so, Wolf only knew one thing, if either of those possibilities were true, this was going to be one interesting dinner.

**A/N: Haha, gay king! Wow I'm so weird. So anyway, sorry again for the long span between updates. I'm working on that problem. But I hope with what I upload, you guys like the story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
